Burger Revolution
by pexiepie
Summary: It was just a normal day at McDonald's until all hell broke loose.


**Okay my first story on fanfiction take it away Sealand!**

**Sealand: Pexie does not own Hetalia, if so I would be acknowledge as a country by the others.**

**Aw, how cute he thinks I acknowledge him.**

**Sealand: I am right here you-**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Alex was waiting in line with her sister at McDonalds. Now Alex would usually complain about standing in line, but today well today was special. The man in front of her was arguing to the cashier lady about a messed up order.

"Sir, would you please calm down." said the cashier wearily.

"Don't tell me to calm down. You monsters forgot my fries!" The man exclaimed.

"Sir, they were just fries we could always make-"

"NO! This isn't about fries anymore, you people always forgetting something from my order!" exclaimed the man, as he pointed an accusing finger at the cashier.

"Well who can blame us for being a little forgetful! It's not everyday we have a customer who orders 30 Big Macs, 20 double cheeseburgers, 5 hamburgers three extra large fries, a large mcflurry, extra large chocolate shake, and diet coke so you won't get fat!" she exclaimed in one breath, looking a bit ticked.

"Hey wait a minute? I ordered 10 hamburgers this a new low for Mcdonlds!" he exclaimed. The cashier began to bang her head against the counter in pure frustration. Alex on the other hand was not frustrated in fact she had taken out her iPad and was videotaping the whole event.

"This is youtube gold!" exclaimed Alex, as the man jumped on top of the counter. That's when she saw his face and almost fainted. He looked around 18 or so, he had sandy blonde hair with an ahoge sticking up, and baby blue eyes adorned with a pair of glasses. He wore an old bomber jacket and his pressence screamed "I'm the Hero!"

"Listen my burger brothern! We shall not accept no more than harsh rule of McDonalds! I say we rise from them and dine at Burger King!" exclaimed the man, as he had his finger pointed towards the sky to make it seem more dramatic.

Everyone one was silent, unsure what to say to "that." Though one brave soul decided to say something and no it wasn't Yami...sadly.

"He's right!" yelled an elderly man, who resembled a hobo Santa "I've spent the last thirty years of m lunch break here and they are always forgetting something " Everyone began nodding their head in agreement that McDonalds have forgotten something one time or the other.

"They forgot my ketchup packets once."

"They forgot my straw."

"They forgot my apple pie."

"They forgot my toy!" exclaimed another elderly man.

"You are 80 years old sir, you don't get a toy!" exclaimed the cashier, who couldn't' believe the chaos that was erupting.

"You know what! This is what I think about McDonalds!" exclaimed a muscular man, who picked up one of the chairs and threw it at the cashier Luckily the cahseir ducked out of the way barely missing the chair. Soon everyone was throwing chairs, tables, foods, drinks, and cow manure.

"Yes, let the revolution begin! Down with the monarchy!"exclaimed the man who started this mayhem.

"I'm calling the cops on all of you!" screamed the cashier she was about to take out her phone, but was quickly tackled by two revolutionaries. "Burger Revolution!" they yelled, and threw the cashier phone against the wall breaking it into little bits.

"That was my new iPhone 5!" screeched the cashier.

"Alex lets get out here!" yelled said Alex's sister Ashley, who narrowly missed cow manure that was flung towards her. "These people are crazy!"

"America, America, America,-" was the only thing Alex cold say at the moment.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" exclaimed Ashley as she shook her sister back and forth who kept muttering America, America, America...

Some of the revolutionaries got into the kitchen and began flinging cow manure at the cooks. One of the manure patties landed on fries grease erupting into a massive kitchen fire. Everyone ran for their lives out of the place, soon the whole place was a blaze. Luckily though no one was harm during the destruction of McDonalds, though iPhones were.

The revolutionaries cheered for the death of the evil McDonalds. They congratulated on job well done for bringing down the Bri- I mean McDonalds. Some decided to go out and celebrate at Burger King, while others stayed and marveled in their wondrous victory.

"I am so fired." groaned the former cashier, who mentally declared to never work in fast food again.

"Oh my gosh can you believe what just happened " exclaimed Ashley who was dumbfounded by the whole ordeal. Though her sister wasn't paying any of that attention and was still muttering America, America, America... Alex was soon taken out of trance and wanted fan girl scream, when she heard a very familiar Britain voice.

"What the bloody hell did you do?!" exclaimed a very shocked, and angry Brit.

"I just started the Great Burger Revolution!" said the man, with a grin and thumbs up.

"You started a what! I can not believe you started another revolution!" exclaimed the Brit. From what Alex could see, he looked shorter that the revolution man. He had shaggy gold blonde hair and emerald green eyes and the most noticeable thing about the man was his very bushy eyebrows.

"England and America, England and America, England and America..." Alex began to frantically began to mutter.

"Oh my gosh! Did one of those revolutionary weirdos hit you with a chair or something?" asked Ashley, as she looked at her sister with a mixture of concern and "oh my gosh she has finally cracked!"

"I...must...contact..." muttered Alex

"Contact who?"

"Seriously, Ame-I mean Alfred what the hell is wrong with you!" exclaimed the Brit.

"Iggy, those mofo's totally had it coming to them." said Alfred, "I did the American thing today!"

"Don't call me Iggy dammit, my name is Arthur! So you telling me that the American way is to burn something down when you don't get your bloody way!" exclaimed Iggy, I mean Arthur.

"...Yes..." said Alfred slowly, hoping that Iggy, I mean Arthur wouldn't see through his very obvious lie.

"Unbelievable, this is like KFC all over again!"

"Those chicken bastards had it coming to them!"

"You lead a herd of cattle through the place!"

The American and Brit continued to release their sexual tension, while on another note Alex was in a middle of a three-way call with her fan girl friends.

"Hetalia...America and England...Burnt...Mc Donalds...Burger Revolution...Come!" exclaimed Alex, as she ended her call. She stared at the two "men' with a look that would get the France stamp of approval. She inched her way closer and closer towards the two, she was by now right behind Iggy, I mean Arthur. She was about pounce at the Brit, but was pulled down by the collar of her shirt.

"Ashley what the hell?!" Let me go!" cried Alex, as she was dragged away from her happiness.

"Alex right now it's the Burger Revolution, not the American Revolution! So, no tackling British guys got it!" said Ashley sternly.

"You don't understand those guys are-"

"I don't care if they were One Direction, you are not tackling them!"

"NOO! Wait for me my LOVES!" screamed a very dramatic Ales, as she was pushed inside the car.

"Seriously what I am going to do with you." sighed Iggy, I mean Arthur."Honestly stop destroying business idiot."

"Fine, though I can't make any promises...Iggy."smirked Alfred

"What did you just call me you git!" exclaimed Arthur, oops I meant Iggy

Thus, this concludes the Great Burger Revolution.

* * *

**So do what ever you want rate, review, or whatever I don't care ^.^**

**Oh boy this story was terrible, seriously I wrote the first part when I finished my work early in history class and it grew from their.**

**Edit: So many errors I noticed and how to go back and fix...ugh...It sucks not having Mircosoft word. Also if anyone want I could always make another chapter just give two characters and I think of something.**


End file.
